


Blueberry Muffins

by nuriwan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Modern Royalty, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriwan/pseuds/nuriwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the wonderful “Nothing Gold Can Stay" by perkynurples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



[](http://s17.photobucket.com/user/nuriwan/media/nothinggold11.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the original sketch (plus a bonus Bilbo), you can check this post on tumblr :)
> 
> http://nuriwan.tumblr.com/post/89269220423/just-a-little-uh-drawing-i-did-as-a-sort-of


End file.
